


This Feels Right.

by niick



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Bisexual Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Canon Asexual Character, Coming Out, Gen, I'm trans and ace and needed the validation, Jon comes out, Minor Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Pansexual Sasha James, Past Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Pride, Pride Month 2020 is already here right... haha..., Short One Shot, Trans Georgie Barker, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niick/pseuds/niick
Summary: Three situations in which Jonathan Sims came out.Three situations in which Jonathan Sims was loved.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 191





	This Feels Right.

**Author's Note:**

> It's uh... _almost_ pride month so this is ok right??? I am trans and asexual and I... _really_ wanted to write some validation. I adore the trans Jon hc because I project myself onto him like. a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this short one between updates for [ A Becoming ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271243/chapters/58495837) (my other fic!)

* * *

“I’m trans.”

Jon leaned into Georgie, his long hair falling over his eyes. She was warm against his side, and the weight of her was comforting. His voice was quiet over the sound of the TV, and he almost thought Georgie didn’t hear. 

He was about to repeat himself when Georgie replied.

“Okay. I love you,” she said, voice low and strong.

Georgie planted a kiss onto the top of his head, lifting his face to make eye contact. Her curls framed her smile and her eyes brimmed with warmth.

“What would you like me to call you?” she asked, tender.

He leaned into her touch, face softening.

“...Jon. Jonathan Sims,” he said, voice soft and sure. “That feels right.”

“That’s a lovely name, Jon.” She pulled him into a hug, her sweater brushing soft against his arms. “A lovely name for my lovely boyfriend.”

And, after they had returned to watching TV, Georgie leaned over and pressed a secret into his ear.

“I’m trans too.”

And he felt the most loved he ever had in his life.

* * *

Tim was joking with Sasha about something dumb again, and the office was filled with laughter. It was a slow day, and the assistants were more relaxed than Jon had ever seen him. Martin was watching the two of them with a smile on his face, leaning forward on his desk. _This is as good a time as any,_ Jon thought, taking a deep breath.

He cleared his throat, and the assistants immediately turned to them.

“I have something to tell you all.” He tried to keep his voice firm, but it wobbled on the end.

Tim and Sasha at least had the grace to stop joking, their faces falling into serious frowns. Martin watched Jon with concern, sitting straight in his chair.

Jon wrapped a tight hand around his arm, clutching his shirt tight enough to leave wrinkles. The silence was tangible for a second, and Jon nearly backed out.

_No, I can’t back down now._

“I’m um… I’m asexual. And, uh… biromantic.”

The tension in the room persisted for one moment more, before Tim broke it with a peal of laughter. Sasha joined him, and Martin even gave out a relieved chuckle.

Jon shot them all a confused look, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. _Are they making fun of me?_ “What are you all laughing about?” he demanded, his voice breaking.

Tim spoke between chuckles, wiping tears from his eyes. “It’s just that… you were so _serious_ boss! We thought something had happened!”

Sasha pressed her laughs down better than Tim did, her hand clamped over her mouth. “I mean, we _support_ you, Jon, it’s just…” She broke into giggles. “You looked so _dour!_ Oh, Jon, I’m sorry for laughing.”

Jon’s face went red, but the tension slowly drained from his shoulders. “You’re... okay with it? It doesn’t bother you?”

Martin interjected at that, giving Jon a horrified look. “Why would we be _upset_ , Jon? You _do_ know that… um… that none of us are straight, right?”

The look of shock on Jon’s face sent Tim into hysterics, the man nearly falling out of his chair. “You… you thought we were- oh my God, Sasha, he thought we were _straight_!” He wheezed, doubling over.

Sasha shot him a warning look, turning back to Jon. “In all seriousness, Jon. We support you.”

Jon opened his mouth, then closed it again. And then opened it again. “So you all are…?”

Tim held up his backpack from where he now lay on the ground, and it took Jon a moment to spot the small, blue, purple, and pink pin on the strap. “Bi as hell, bossman!”

Martin held up a rainbow mug with an averted gaze, his face going as red as the top stripe on his cup. “I’m, uh, gay.”

Sasha gestured at her necklace, which Jon now saw was patterned in pink, yellow, and blue. “Pansexual, baby!” She shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

“Oh.”

And he, too, began to laugh, filling the archives with cheer once again.

* * *

“Martin, I have something to tell you.”

Martin shuffled in his arms, turning to face Jon with a smile. “Yes, dear?”

“I’m, uh… I’m trans.”

Martin chuckled, burying his face in Jon’s neck. He pressed a kiss into the soft skin there, his reply muffled.

“I knew that, silly.” Martin gave him a cheeky grin, pulling back from Jon’s arms. “Did you think I don’t know what top surgery scars looked like?”

Jon’s face went red, and he pulled his sweater tighter around his body. “I...oh… I’m sorry, Martin.” He looked down at his legs, his eyes brimming with shame.

Martin sat up at that, planting warm hands on Jon’s shoulders. “There is nothing to apologize over, Jon. I will _always_ love you, no matter what. _Look at me._ ”

Jon did.

“I love you, Jon. There is _nothing_ wrong with you.”

“...How did you know?”

Martin pulled away, and Jon was immediately scared that he had done something wrong. He reached forward to apologize, but stopped when Martin began to pull his shirt over his head.

Martin put a gentle hand on Jon’s, pulling it to lay flat against his warm chest. With confirmation from Martin, Jon traced careful hands over the scars there. His heart warmed so much that Jon was afraid it would burst, sitting there holding his boyfriend.

“You are too,” he breathed, voice filled with awe.

And again, Jon felt loved.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have one other TMA fic currently, and it'd mean a lot to me if you checked it out! It's linked in the beginning notes. And if you're here from it, hi!! I didn't get a chance in that one plot-wise to go into Jon's identity, so I wrote a whole oneshot about it :)


End file.
